For Who I Am
by Anielsor
Summary: Anna finds herself captivated by her room mate who barely even speaks to her. Anna tries to change that. College AU. Elsanna. Not icest. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa? I brought you coffee and a donut," Anna said to Elsa's closed door, smiling lightly at the thought of doing something nice for her roommate.

Anna wasn't sure if her roommate was still sleeping, or simply trying to ignore her. The faint clicking of a computer mouse told her it was the latter.

"Elsa?" Anna knocked gently on her roommate's door. The sound of clicking stopped and was replaced with silence, shortly followed by light footsteps that got louder as they approached the door.

She expected to hear the sound of the doorknob turning and unlocking, but instead she heard Elsa exhale deeply and then speak up.

"Just leave it on the counter, thanks. I'll pay you back soon," Elsa said through the shut door.

Anna's earlier smile fell into a small frown. She turned away from the door hesitantly, hoping that Elsa would say something more to her-or maybe even open her door this time. But no such luck for Anna. She placed the coffee and donut on the counter like Elsa had asked.

Anna let out a sigh, racking her brain trying to figure out what she did to her roommate to deserve this treatment after being nothing but nice to her.

The day they met almost a week ago filled her thoughts as Anna retreated to her room and flopped down on her bed to take a short nap.

* * *

_225...227...229..._231!

"Aha! Found it!" The redheaded girl exclaimed, not caring who was around to hear her. She stood in front of the door of what would be her home for the rest of her freshman year.

It was her first time living away from home, but she was more elated than she was depressed. The girl had always dreamed about college life away from home. Her parents didn't live too far away from the campus, but she wanted the full college experience. Since her parents could afford it, they decided to comply to her wish, and see how she fared living away from them as a responsible adult.

She knocked, even though she had the key-card in her hand, ready to unlock the door. The girl happily bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited to see if there was anyone inside to open it for her. After no answer following the second knock, Anna proceeded to use her key to unlock the door herself. The mechanical whirring of the door's lock intrigued Anna as she placed her key card in front of the key scanner. _Oh. __F__ancy,_ she thought to herself.

_No one's home yet. Perfect! I can set up a nice welcome for my roommate!_

She pushed the door open and pulled in all her luggage hastily, in fear that her roommate would catch her in the middle of unpacking and she wouldn't be able to welcome her properly.

Anna, being the curious girl she was, stopped in the middle of the kitchen that she had just entered. In front of her were two doors. _Which room should I take? They're both identical... _She left her luggage and stepped into the room on the left to stare out the window. _I like the view in this room._ She quickly ran to the other room. _I like _this _view even better! Ahhh. School hasn't even started and I'm thinking too hard!_

There were two separate bedrooms, one shared bathroom, and a kitchen slash common room with a television in it.

_What if my roommate wants the better view? What if she wants the room closest to the bathroom? What if my roommate likes eating midnight snacks like I do, and wants the room closest to the fridge? _The girl wandered back to where her bags were in the kitchen with her hand on her chin and began to think of what her unknown roommate might like. _Maybe I should start unpacking._

Much to her despair, before she could even started rolling her bags into her room, she heard the whirring sound of the door being unlocked.

She let out a short yelp and tried to look occupied so that her roommate didn't think that she was just standing there waiting for her arrival the whole time she was there. She lept away from her still loaded bags and put a hand on the fridge door handle, pretending that she was about to open it.

Just then, platinum blonde hair made up into a single braid and pale skin stepped into view from behind the door. Intense blue eyes met Anna's, fleeting away almost immediately after making contact with hers. Anna looked away as well and blushed lightly.

"Uh..hi," the girl said nervously.

Anna took her hand off the fridge door handle and waved shyly.

"H-hey!" she tried to be as enthusiastic as possible, but Anna was still captivated by those piercing blue eyes.

_Introduce yourself, idiot!_

Before she could, the girl at the door spoke out with seemingly new confidence.

"I'm Elsa. I'm guessing you're my roommate?" The girl smiled, but Anna's eyes were fixated on her eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm roommate, your Anna!" she paused. "Wait wait, that's wrong. I'm, uh. I'm Anna, your roommate!"

Elsa furrowed her brows slightly, but she still smiled as she laughed at Anna's obvious awkwardness. Anna had finally broken free of her gaze and laughed as well, taking note of how nice Elsa's smile was.

"It's nice to meet you, Anna." The pair shook hands, their eyes meeting once again. Elsa's skin was soft, Anna noticed.

"So, uh. Do you need any help unpacking?" asked Anna, whose face was on the verge of becoming as red as her hair when she noticed how long they had been shaking hands for before pulling away.

Elsa shook her head and said she was fine on her own. When Anna insisted, Elsa tilted her head and looked behind Anna and spotted her luggage. She laughed and said that she should focus on unpacking her own things before worrying about helping her.

Whilst unpacking, whenever Elsa would come into the kitchen common room to place her things in it, Anna would wander out of her room pretending to do the same. Anna's master plan was to catch Elsa while she was there and strike up a conversation. Anna really just wanted to get to know Elsa. After all, they would be spending the whole year together—and Anna didn't really know anyone else on campus except for her cousin, Rapunzel, who at last minute decided to switch from the musical theater program to the fine arts program. It was a better fit for her, Anna thought, but she was a little sad that she wouldn't be able to see her cousin as much as she'd hoped she would.

Snapping back into reality, Anna went back to her goal of talking to Elsa. Elsa was putting some dishes into a cupboard above the counter, so Anna waited until she finished so that she didn't accidentally cause Elsa to drop the plates or something. Having finally finished, Elsa turned on her heel to go back to her room, not sparing Anna a glance.

"So what program are you in?" Anna asked, catching the other girl off guard before she reached her room.

"Musical theater," Elsa stood with her back to Anna and only turned her head to speak.

Anna dropped her jaw and grinned at this.

"No way, I am too!" Elsa blinked and turned her body to face Anna now. She smiled lightly.

"You're a first year then? I don't remember seeing you around last year," Elsa trailed off and brought her hand up to her mouth, fingers touching her lips, and her eyes found the ceiling as she lost herself in thought trying to recall if she had seen Anna before.

Anna nodded in confirmation. "Yup! So are you a second year then?" Elsa shook her head.

"Fourth."

Anna's mouth dropped once again. Elsa didn't look any older than Anna did. In fact, Anna had thought at first that her roommate was in first year at first. But age aside, Anna found herself in awe of Elsa.

"Wow... I guess you're fine with me singing in the shower then? My mom told me that I would have to stop doing in once I moved here, but I guess since you're _also_ a musical theater student, you probably do a lot of shower shows as well? Which I'm totally cool with by the way. If you're cool with me doing it. I mean I'll be fine with it even if you're not fine with it," She backtracked on her own words. _...Shower shows, Anna?_ "I mean, not shower shows... uh. You know what I mean. Just. Singing. Shower. Singing in the shower. Not like... yeah." She bit her lip and her eyes found the ground, realizing that she had been rambling again and not sure of what her roommate thought of her now.

"Yes," Elsa's reply broke the slowly building silence and Anna looked up at her to find her smiling. "I think it'd be nice to hear some singing- as long as you're good," she joked. Anna giggled. "But singing in the shower isn't something I usually do. Sorry." She gave an apologetic smile.

Anna assured her that it was fine and proceeded to fire questions at the older girl as she continued walking between the kitchen and her room to finish unpacking.

"How do you like the program? What's your favourite musical? Favourite actress or actor? Favourite song? Favourite singing warm-up? Favourite food? Favourite colour?"

They went on and on, Anna being the one asking the questions, and Elsa answering them all wholeheartedly. Eventually the pair moved from standing in front of Elsa's door to sitting at the small kitchen table the dorm provided. The two had talked into the evening and decided that it was time for dinner. The dorm was providing free "dinner" (consisting of ham and cheese sandwiches and pop) for the residents moving in, so Anna and Elsa grabbed some food from the dining hall and headed back up to their room.

Anna liked Elsa. She was nice and they had a lot in common. Once they got in, Anna was prepared to continue getting to know Elsa, but without a word, Elsa slipped into her room with her food and closed the door.

_Maybe she's tired._

Anna headed to her room, leaving her door open. The girl decided to continue unpacking. She had completely ignored her bags once she started talking to Elsa. Once she was finished, she settled down at her new desk with her laptop and started to browse Tumblr.

A few hours passed and Anna noticed that Elsa would only leave her room to either go to the bathroom or to pour herself a glass of water, each time returning to her room and closing the door once again.

_Was it something I said?_

They didn't speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

Anna awoke from her nap and stretched her arms out as far as she could across the bed, pushing her shoulder blades together only to immediately retract her arms when she heard her elbow crack. Propping herself up on her other elbow, she glanced at her clock. She'd only been asleep for about 20 minutes. The girl yawned and scratched her head, closing her eyes once again.

Her eyes immediately shot open when she remembered the donut and coffee she had left for Elsa. Through her open bedroom door, she had a clear view of the counter. Anna stood up and slowly walked over to where she had left the treat. However, she only found some spare change that was undoubtedly left by her roommate. She glanced over at Elsa's door, pulling down on her braids.

It was closed. Again. Anna was convinced now.

_Yup. My roommate hates me._

* * *

**A/N Sooooooo, I'm not a very good writer, but this story has been forming in my mind for the past few weeks and I thought it'd be cool to get it all down.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8 AM. Elsa's phone buzzed repeatedly from beside her on her bed causing her to wake up. She made sure that her phone's alarm made as little sound as possible so that it she wouldn't accidentally wake Anna up. She learned that the wall that separated their two rooms wasn't as soundproof as she thought it was when on the first day of school, she was unexpectedly awaken by the sound of Anna's alarm.

Elsa was somewhat glad for the experience. Anna had no idea that Elsa could hear her alarm. Though it was annoying, this allowed Elsa to find out what time Anna woke up each day for her classes, and for Elsa to know what times not to leave her room so she wouldn't run into Anna. She had done something similar with all her past roommates. Not that she ever hated her roommates. Or Anna for that matter. In fact, Elsa was surprised at how well she interacted with Anna. None of her other roommates had ever even tried getting Elsa out of her room before. Not like Anna. Anna was different. Anna actually made Elsa consider opening up to her. Not just opening up her door, but her feelings as well. Like on the first day they met.

It scared her a little.

"_I can't afford to get too close... Not again," _she had told herself.

Without opening her eyes, Elsa's arm reached across the bed, feeling around for her cell phone as it continued to buzz. After four failed attempts at grabbing for her phone, she finally managed to grab hold of it and brought it to her face. Opening her eyes, she pressed the power button to turn the display on and immediately squinted to try to see past the glare of the screen. She turned her alarm off and sighed in relief as the phone stopped buzzing.

She stayed in her bed and stared at the ceiling. This morning her class was earlier than Anna's. She wouldn't have to worry about running into Anna while she got ready for class.

Elsa felt guilty about avoiding Anna. After all, Anna had done nothing wrong to her. Nothing except being kind and friendly and attractive. _Wait... what?_

Anna was attractive. Elsa couldn't deny it. But she wasn't ignoring her because she had developed feelings for Anna, no- they had only just met. She was doing it so that she _wouldn't_ develop any feelings for her.

_But you can't avoid her for the rest of the year._ _She's too persistent._

She facepalmed with both hands and then rolled out of bed, proceeding to the bathroom to perform her morning routine.

* * *

Anna had trouble sleeping last night. She managed to get a few winks, but ultimately, she could not sleep.

It never plagued her mind as much as it did now, about one week after they'd met. What on _Earth_ did Anna do to Elsa to get her to avoid her? It puzzled the girl to no end. They totally hit it off until dinner that day!

_It must have been something I said. Or maybe..._

_Do I smell bad?_

The sound of a door opening distracted Anna from her thoughts. Her eyes widened. The sound couldn't be from anywhere else other than Elsa's door. Elsa was awake.

Anna heard the sound of footsteps followed by another door shutting. The bathroom door.

Anna had already done her business in the bathroom prior to Elsa waking up. For this she was glad. A plan started to formulate in Anna's head that would _finally, _hopefully, get Elsa to spend some time with Anna.

The redhead twiddled her thumbs as she waited for Elsa to finish in the bathroom and go back to her room before making her move. Surely Elsa thought that Anna was still asleep at this time, so Anna was sure her plan would would succeed. She heard the door of the bathroom open and the door of Elsa's room close. _Perfect._

Estimating that Elsa's class was at 9AM, with the lights still off, Anna quickly got dressed and prepared herself for the day in her room, being as quiet as she could so as to not give Elsa any hints that she was awake.

Once she was ready, Anna turned the door handle of her room all the way before cautiously pulling it open, stepping out into the brightly lit kitchen. She tiptoed her way to the kitchen table and sat down quietly, waiting for Elsa to leave her room once again.

She pulled out her phone to play Flappy Bird while she waited.

After dying about twenty times and trying not to curse every time she did, the sound of Elsa's door opening caused Anna to jump. The younger girl stood up as Elsa stepped out. She hadn't noticed Anna sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Elsa!" Anna shouted a bit too enthusiastically.

Elsa froze in her tracks, realizing that Anna was in the room. She had almost made it to the door. Almost. She turned halfway to face Anna.

"A-Anna..." she began.

"I was just about to leave to grab a coffee at Tim Hortons. Do you want to come? I'm buying. No need to pay me back this time." Anna knew that Elsa was too polite to refuse. After all, Elsa had never refused any of the coffee or donuts she had brought her the past week. Elsa couldn't run back to her room to hide, either. And if Elsa _did_ refuse, Anna would just tag along with her as she walked to class. The redhead decided that she didn't care if she came off as clingy. She was _allowed _to be clingy after being completely ignored for about a week now.

Elsa bit her lip and paused to think.

_It... can't be do any harm. I was about to go there myself, anyway. And I at least know enough about Anna to know that she won't take no for an answer. I don't even have to talk to her if I don't want to._

She stared at Anna for the first time in a while.

_And how could I say no to a face like that?_

Elsa tried her best to give a convincing smile.

"Sure, why not," she saw Anna's face light up almost instantly at her words.

The two set off to leave for Tim Hortons, Elsa trying to walk a bit faster than Anna to try to keep at least a little distance between them, and Anna skipping along happily, catching up to Elsa every time.

Anna was elated that her little plan had worked. She was spending time with her roommate now! Her wonderful roommate whom she'd only gotten to know briefly. But now it was time for another round of questions that was sure to get Elsa talking to her again. Maybe she'd even find out what she did to deserve this treatment. Anna stopped skipping and matched Elsa's walking speed.

"So what have you been up to, Elsa?" She panted in between words.

Elsa had resolved not to speak to Anna on the way to Tim Hortons, but really, it would be rude to not answer her.

"I've been, uh, busy. School stuff, you know?"

"Oh, how is fourth year by the way?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa's eyes found Anna's and she forced a smile.

"It's been all right," Elsa paused, thinking of what to say next so as to not sound boring. I just auditioned for the fourth year musical production." She watched from the corner of her eye as Anna's smile grew.

"No way! Congrats! ...Hang, on. You didn't get the part yet. I meant good luck!" Anna wanted to say and ask so much more, but she was scared that maybe her motor mouth was one of the things that deterred Elsa from her. So she just smiled and waited for Elsa to speak.

"Thank you," Elsa said as she turned her eyes to the ground.

A silence followed for a couple of seconds before Anna spoke up again.

"I'm sure you'll get the part," _Slowly and calmly, Anna. _She inhaled and exhaled before speaking again. "I haven't heard you sing before, but you must be fantastic." Elsa looked back at Anna, genuinely smiling this time. "You have a really nice speaking voice, so something tells me that your singing is phenomenal." _Yes! Nailed the calm thing. You go, Anna._

"I'm not so sure about that, but thank you nonetheless." Elsa hadn't noticed that the distance she tried so hard to keep between her and Anna had begun to close as they walked.

"So which musical is it? Is it an original production, or something from Broadway?"

Elsa hesitated before speaking. Somehow this girl always had questions to ask and things to say.

"We're doing Rent."

Anna pondered a bit before admitting that she had never seen it before. Elsa explained that she might have been too young at the time of its initial showing, but there was a movie adaptation that she could check out that featured the original cast members. As they spoke, Anna couldn't help but notice how Elsa's loved talking about musicals and all things related. How her eyes sparkled and her face lit up. She was so caught up in it and before they knew it, they had arrived at Tim Hortons.

"Alright, Elsa. What'll you have?" Anna asked as they lined up to approach the cashier.

Almost instinctively, Elsa said she wanted a French Vanilla. She needed her caffeine, but also wanted something sweet to drink. Anna nodded in understanding and decided to get a hot chocolate for herself. When the time came, Anna ordered the drinks with Elsa standing beside her (but still keeping her distance). Anna reached into her bag for her wallet and-

She searched the front pocket. She searched the back pocket. Her face started to heat up and sweat as she began to panic.

_Shit... SHIT. Where's my wallet?_

She rummaged through her bag a second time.

_Pleeeeeeease don't tell me I left it in my room!_

Having noticed her struggle and hearing her almost inaudible cursing, Elsa stepped in front of Anna and pulled out her own wallet to pay.

Anna blanched. It was her idea to come here, and she offered to pay. And now Elsa was the one paying. _Damn it! This is terrible! I must look like a total __douche-bag__ to her__ right now._

Elsa turned to her with the drinks in her hands. Before she could apologize, Elsa smiled and told her not to worry about it.

"You bought me all those coffees and donuts before without me even asking. This is the least I could do."

Pulling out her phone to check the time, Elsa announced to Anna that she had to go to class. She waved goodbye, leaving Anna to drink her hot chocolate alone.

With her mind still lingering on the events that had just occurred, Anna mentally berated herself because of her one mistake.

_I bet she hates me even more now._

She took a sip of her hot chocolate without thinking.

She burned her tongue.

* * *

**A/N Hellooooooo! I want to say thank you for the positive response to the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one and the ones to come :D**

**I promise I'll stop being mean to Anna. Soon. Maybe.**

**Also please let me know how I'm doing! This is my first fic hahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa got back from class before Anna did, and as always, closed her bedroom door behind her when she got in. Her encounter with Anna that morning was totally unexpected, but also somewhat pleasant... after getting past the whole not-talking-to-her-because-her-personality-is-amazing-and-her-looks-are-a-huge-bonus thing. Elsa thoroughly enjoyed her conversations with Anna. All of the two that they've had so far.

"_So far", like I'm hoping to get over myself and get the chance to talk to her again..._

The voice in her head was laced with anger. Getting the chance to speak to Anna again was exactly what Elsa was hoping for. But past experiences tugged at her heart. Her heart told her to stay away. Her heart told her not to hurt anyone anymore. She couldn't bear making Anna suffer because of her. She couldn't bear hurting herself. Not again. Too many people were hurt in the past. But at the same time, her heart told her to go to her. To go to Anna. Her heart screamed for Anna. Anna could be different. Anna is different. That is what she hoped, at least.

Anna's return to their suite caused Elsa's heart to pound in anticipation. Would Anna knock on her door and try to speak to her again? Or would she finally give up on her?

Anna had every right to give up on Elsa. Everyone else had, after all. And Elsa was giving her no reason to keep trying. But would she really be okay if Anna _had_ stopped?

Elsa's doubts vanished when she heard a knock on the door shortly after hearing Anna's footsteps enter her room and come back out.

_Is she going to do it? Do I even deserve to be spoken to? _

Elsa listened carefully for the redhead's lovely voice. However, instead of hearing Anna speak, she heard a faint "fwip" sound and looked towards the door.

She stood up as she heard Anna return to her room and walked towards her door, noticing something on the ground in front of it. She picked it up and inspected it thoroughly. It was a sheet of paper cleverly folded to create a small pouch—almost like a small wallet. Elsa poured the contents of the pouch into her hand, hearing the clink of coins as they hit each other and landed in her palm. It was exact change for the cost of a hot chocolate along with a small folded up note. She unfolded it curiously and catiously. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was Anna telling her that she was done. She skimmed the words before actually reading it, steeling her heart.

_Sorry. It won't happen again. And thank you. _

The note was written in a way that made Elsa's heart sink. The words written didn't seem at all like words that would come out of Anna's mouth. At least not in such a dejected way. There was no enthusiasm, no spontaneity behind the words at all. They were just written words, but Elsa could feel the sadness behind them.

She breathed heavily. This wasn't a definite answer to the questions Elsa had been asking herself as she read the note over and over again to make sure it made sense in her head.

_Is that it? Will she stop trying?_

Elsa secretly hoped that she wouldn't.

* * *

Anna sprawled herself across her bed and gripped at her sheets. She was half expecting Elsa to come out of her room after reading her note and at least reassure her that it was all okay. Reassure her that she wasn't mad. Reassure her that they were still friends- if Elsa even considered them friends in the first place.

_How could I be so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Anna turned on her side and brought her knees to her chest, sighing heavily.

_I really wish I had someone to talk to..._

Anna wasn't usually without friends to speak to, but she and most of her high school friends had drifted apart over the summer despite promising to keep in contact with each other with the years to come. They all used to be so close. But as is expected in high school, Anna and her friends had all found what they wanted to do with their lives. It was a real shame that none of them shared Anna's interest in music and performing arts. Most of her friends were going to the same school this year and were even in the same programs. Anna was the odd one out, having to move away from home and be in a program that none of her friends in interest in, and at a school where everyone was a stranger.

The thought of her once so called, 'BFFs' made Anna fight to keep tears back. None of them had tried contacting her once school started. And when Anna had tried to contact them, they'd only talk for a few minutes before the conversation was dropped. They were busy with their lives. They had moved on. They had made new friends.

It was even harder thinking about her old friends making new friends than she thought. Anna herself tried to make new friends, but it was hard for her. Not because she wasn't trying to make friends, no. Anna was friendly to everyone and usually made friends right away. She quickly learned that college was different than elementary and high school, though. People weren't as nice. They all just competed to be the best. They competed to get starring roles, perfect GPAs, and continually sought out for internships that would surely guarantee them a job once summer rolled around. Anna wasn't like that. Anna was genuine. She was here to learn and make the most out of her study period. She would only take on roles if the opportunity was presented to her. She would not try to fight her way to the top.

And maybe just a little part of her was scared of moving on from her old friends.

A single tear rolled down Anna's cheek and landed on her bed.

_I wish things were like they used to be. My high school friends have pretty much forgotten about me. Probably found someone better. Someone with funnier jokes. Not as awkward. Better hair._

Anna was never usually so negative about things. But the way things were going for her now, it was hard not to be so pessimistic.

_I can't make a single friend here, and I think- no, I'm fairly certain that my roommate hates me. _

She thought back to the note she had written Elsa and wondered if she'd read it at all. Maybe she should have apologized verbally.

_I wish I could talk to mom and dad... or..._

"Rapunzel!" she half whispered in excitement. Anna rolled herself over on her bed, brushing her cheek against the bedding to wipe her tears, and pushed herself up to sit. She whipped out her phone, quickly typed out a message to her cousin's cell phone number and waited in anticipation for an answer.

Not more than two minutes later, she got her reply.

"_Hey __a__nna! Im in class right now. Sure Id love to hang out for a bit! Meet me at __5__ in the cafeteria?"_

Anna smiled harder than she ever had since starting school and typed a reply.

"_Can't wait! :D"_

* * *

Anna waded past the sea of students in the cafeteria, all lining up to buy their dinner- or to a handful of other students, their lunch. She tiptoed to try to see past the taller students and find Rapunzel, who stated that she was already sitting at a table. She thought about calling out for her, but she was sure that her attempts would just be drowned out by the buzz of students speaking in the cafeteria. Not to mention she'd get looks from everyone in a 5 meter radius.

Standing on her toes, squinting in search of unmistakeable golden blonde hair, Anna found herself knocked off her feet by a larger student. To her surprise, before falling flat on her face, she was caught by the hand by a man with auburn hair. Paying no mind to him, she brushed herself off, said thanks, and went back to her search before she felt someone grip her arm.

At first she panicked, not knowing who grabbed her. She tried to pull away, thinking someone had grabbed her by accident, but to no avail. She was going to shout for help when familiar emerald eyes and a grin turned back at her.

"Whoa! Rapunzel?"

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No. I mean, kind of! Look at you!"

Anna gestured to Rapunzel's whole body, trying not to seem rude in doing so. The girl had definitely changed since she last saw her. And who knows how long that's been. About a year, maybe?

The most striking difference to Anna was Rapunzel's hair. Gone was her long, gorgeous golden locks that reached her ankles when it wasn't held up in a braid. It was replaced by hair cut above her shoulders that was dyed brown- a look that Anna never imagined she'd see on her cousin. It'd take a lot of getting used to, but it sincerely fit Rapunzel, even if it did make her look like a completely different person.

The strength of her grip also surprised Anna. Rapunzel never used to go out much, and she was honestly pretty scrawny and weak. But looking at her now, Anna was sure that the girl was going out more and getting exercise. It made Anna feel proud of her.

"You look great!"

Rapunzel blushed under the gaze of her cousin.

"I guess I forgot that you haven't seen my new 'do," Rapunzel smiled sheepishly and scratched the back her head.

The girls swam through the crowd and seized an empty table while they had the chance. According to Rapunzel, the cafeteria was pretty much infested like this every day, no matter the time.

When they sat down, there was a bit of an uncomfortable silence between the two. Anna shuffled her feet nervously beneath the table while she tried to think of something to say, being careful not to accidentally kick Rapunzel. She had asked Rapunzel to hang out with her, but she had no idea what they would do together.

_Ugh, Anna. You never plan ahead. This is exactly what happened with the hot chocolate thing. _

She winced at how right the voice in her head was. Anna was never really one to plan ahead. She always just faced things head on- but she was in college now. The habit had to be broken.

Rapunzel interrupted her thoughts.

"Anna? Is everything all right? You look depressed," she noted.

She never noticed it herself, but apparently her feelings were transparent. Had this whole roommate situation been bothering her that much?

_No. I'm sad because I haven't made a single friend the whole time I've been here... It's been so lonely._

But the words that slipped out were beyond her control.

"Everything's fine. I guess. I mean, I think my roommate hates me. But that's all." Anna found it hard to look Rapunzel in the eyes while speaking. Was this really the thing that bothered her the most?

Rapunzel giggled. She knew her cousin, and she knew that she often jumped to conclusions very quickly.

"Anna," she moved her hand to Anna's chin and pushed it up gently so that Anna would look her in the eye instead of at her hands folded in her lap. "Did she actually _say _that she hated you?" she asked calmly.

_No..._ Anna said to herself to avoid judgment from her cousin.

She looked at Rapunzel with sad eyes and forced a smile, but that's all the answer Rapunzel needed. Anna pushed Rapunzel's hand away and looked down at her lap again. Rapunzel glared at Anna, coercing her to tell her more about the situation. Anna sighed deeply before carrying on.

"I don't know what I did wrong! One moment, we're talking like best friends catching up on each other, and the next, she's shutting her door and doing everything she can to avoid me," she moved her arms in the air frantically as if doing so would help get her mood across.

Rapunzel leaned back in her chair as she readied herself for an Anna rant.

"I brought her coffee and a donut three times last week, just to be nice. And every time I did, she never opened her door. At least not while I was there. She'd always ask me to leave it out for her, and then when I wasn't looking, she come out to get it! And it doesn't even end there! It's like she's avoiding me like the plague or something! I... Do I smell bad Rapunzel?" Anna stood up and tried to subtly sniff her armpits.

"Rapunzel, do I really smell bad? Do you think that's it? Do I talk too much? Am I...ugly?" Anna tugged on her braids and frowned.

The brunette rolled her eyes and smirked at Anna, and Anna knew this meant that she was rambling again.

"Anna, the last thing you are is ugly," She paused before continuing, waiting for Anna to relax after hearing her words. "You do tend to talk a lot, but I really don't think that your roommate would hate you just for that reason. And you do smell," Another pause. But this time, it was for the dramatic and comedic effect it had on Anna. "But that's just me making fun of you because I'm a bad cousin."

Anna pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, waiting for Rapunzel to get to her point.

"Okay, that didn't help much, did it?"

The redhead shook her head.

"Well, I don't know your roommate, Anna. But don't you think that if this is bothering you, you should just _ask_ her what you did wrong? I think that's better than asking me," Rapunzel said.

Anna raised an eyebrow as she thought about it. She hadn't expected to get advice out of her cousin. Rapunzel was usually the one coming to Anna for advice, in fact. But Rapunzel was right. All this time, Anna had never even tried asking Elsa what she did wrong. She always just assumed things- like she always did.

"Yeah... Yeah! You're right Rapunzel!" Rapunzel smiled as she saw Anna's face light up at her advice. She was elated that after all the years of Anna giving her advice, she finally got to return the favour by giving her a piece of her own wisdom.

Anna stood up and hugged Rapunzel from across the table, then grabbed her phone which she set on the tabletop upon arriving and turned to leave.

"Wait, Anna! I thought we were going to hang out!" Rapunzel shouted after her.

Anna had completely forgotten the reason that she had come to Rapunzel in the first place. She turned back and grinned bashfully.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just so excited to try out your advice. Which I'm very thankful for, by the way. Thank you, Rapunzel. You're the best!"

"I try," Rapunzel shrugged and smiled confidently. Anna wondered when her cousin had learned to be cocky, having normally been reserved and modest, but she decided to ask about it later.

The cousins spent most of the evening over a meal, talking and catching up with each other, but as they spoke, a certain blonde was on Anna's mind the whole time. All she wanted to do was try to speak to Elsa again and finally get to the bottom of things.

* * *

The next morning, Anna woke up full of resolve. She had gotten back late last night and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't try out her newest master plan on Elsa for fear that she might be asleep. So she opted to wait until morning before trying anything. She was disappointed or course, but at least this would give her more time to plan things out. There was no more room for error with the way she messed up her last encounter with Elsa.

It was a weekend, so neither of the girls had classes. Anna made sure to set her alarm _super_ early so that she would wake up before Elsa and meet her outside her door when she came out to use the bathroom. And when she did so, Anna would give her a plate of fresh pancakes, bacon and eggs. Only, Anna had forgotten to check the expiry date on the eggs and unfortunately had to toss them out.

_It's okay. It's just one little detail that can be left out. I'm going to carry out this plan and it _will _work!_

The bacon was slightly charred and the pancakes were slightly darker than the usually universally preferred golden brown, but it was a minor detail that could be easily over looked. It was fine with Anna, but who knew if Elsa would mind? Anna hoped that Elsa would just be so taken with her newest kind deed and ignore the imperfections of her breakfast.

She exhaled deeply and held out the platter of food, doing her best to waft the scent of it towards Elsa's door in hopes that it would cause her to rouse.

Elsa, however, was already awake. She had heard Anna get up and was lying in bed, listening to her work in the kitchen.

_What on earth is she doing and why is she taking so long?_

Elsa bit her lip and crossed her right leg over the other. She listened to pans clanging and water running. It sounded like Anna was washing some dishes. But why were there so _many?_

_Annaaaaaa. Hurry up and go back to your room so I can get out of here and use the bathroom already._

She'd been waiting for at least half an hour now. Sure, she could have just gotten up and used the bathroom while Anna was in the kitchen, but that would no doubt result in Anna engaging her in another conversation.

_Not that another conversation with her would be all that bad... _

Her slammed shut at the thought of it.

_No. Stop it. Don't let your feelings take over again. You've hurt too many people already. Conceal it. Don't feel it._

Elsa's eyes shot open when suddenly there was no sound coming from the kitchen other than the constant hum of the refrigerator.

_Is she...finished?_

The continued silence told her yes. But what was that amazing smell?

Elsa leaped out of bed and pulled her door open all too quickly, not for one second expecting Anna to be standing on the other side, plateful of food in her hands. Elsa tensed at the sight of her, her face full of disbelief and embarrassment.

If she didn't know before, now she did. Now Anna knew that Elsa purposefully waited until the kitchen was all clear before she went out to do things in the bathroom or anywhere else.

_Nowhere to hide now. Smooth move, genius._

"Good morning, Elsa! I made you some breakfast," Anna beamed.

Elsa was genuinely surprised at this and took a step back towards her door, hesitating. There was nowhere to run now. What in the world was going on? Just yesterday she had thought Anna might have given up on her. And now this?

_She's harder to shake off than I thought. Maybe... we could go on just being friends?_

Elsa took the plate that Anna offered wordlessly and walked with her to the kitchen table. She set it down and told Anna to wait a second before she sat down and went to do her business in the bathroom. Upon coming out, Anna eyed her carefully with her vibrant eyes and huge grin as if she were a predator and Elsa was the prey.

_Say something, idiot! She just made you an entire meal. _She glanced at the table in front of her. _And even poured you some of the orange juice that she bought for herself._

"Thank you, Anna." she smiled as she sat down.

She set the porcelain plate on the table and inhaled the sweet smell of the pancakes and bacon. Elsa hadn't a proper meal since the day she moved in and she and Anna collected free food from the residence dining hall. She never had the chance to cook anything because she was trying so hard to avoid Anna. Her diet for the past few days consisted of yogurt, cereal, instant noodles, and bread and nutella. The food Anna had prepared for her seemed like a feast compared to what she usually had.

"Sorry there are no eggs. I was about to cook them, but then I cracked one open and yeesh! Stink bomb." Anna laughed nervously before smiling again. She nodded towards the food on the plate, waiting for Elsa to give it a try.

Elsa took a bite of one of her pancakes and was pleasantly surprised. She took another bite, and then another until she devoured the rest under Anna's watchful eye. Anna's smile grew so that the corners of her mouth were practically at her ears.

"You didn't have to make this, you know. If this is about the Tim Horton's thing, I told you it was fine," Elsa said through mouthfuls of food.

Anna hesitated before answering. She didn't want Elsa to know that this was all so that they could spend some time together. Or that she really just wanted to ask her what she did wrong.

"Well, I thought you deserved a nice home-cooked meal. I never see you cook anything."

Elsa could only turn her face away, trying to hide the fact that she did that on purpose to avoid Anna. But at this point, it may have been obvious to the younger girl, so she thanked her once again for the grand favour.

A silence followed and the girls grew increasingly anxious. Who would say the next word? Anna thought this would be a good time to ask Elsa the questioned she had been longing to ask since yesterday. But before she could speak, Elsa looked up at her questioningly.

"So, uh. Did you make any for yourself?"

Anna's light smile faded at the realization. She was so caught up in trying to make this meal perfect for Elsa, trying to craft a perfect moment to ask her question, that she completely forgot to make a meal for herself.

_Damn it! All that planning. I knew I forgot something._

Seeing Anna's panicked reaction, Elsa pushed her plate towards her and offered to share. She felt bad, after all, that Anna went through so much trouble to prepare this feast and she didn't even get any for herself.

Anna smiled wholeheartedly and went to the cupboards to grab a plate. However, being the short girl that she was, and having worn a shirt that barely reached her hips, when Anna stretched up to grab another plate, her back and stomach were exposed to Elsa.

The blonde nearly choked on her food.

_Fuck, look at that abdomen. _

She followed the defined line of her spine.

_And those back dimples... _

The pupils of her deep blue eyes started to dilate and her mouth began to water for more than just the food.

_No! Stop it. _

She tried to avert her eyes, but they were glued to Anna's skin. She eyed Anna's freckles. She wanted her shirt to ride up more so that she could get a better look. She wanted to run her hands all over her lower back and make them somehow find their way up and around to-

"Elsa? Are you all right?"

Elsa's heart pounded against her chest and felt a heat start to build up in between her legs.

_Shit. Shit. Fuck. Damn it. You pervert! Why am I thinking about her this way? I barely know her! But... she's got a really nice body. _

_...FUCK._

Elsa did all that she could to conceal her arousal, quickly facing away from Anna.

"Sorry Anna, I don't feel well," her face was boiling. She was red, and she knew it. She needed to get out of there. "Thanks again for the food!" She managed to spit out.

The older girl pushed her chair away from the table, nearly knocking it over, and excused herself. She rushed back into her room and shut the door as quickly as she could so that Anna couldn't see her obvious blush.

Hoping to God that her food wasn't what made Elsa sick, Anna frowned and thought it'd be best if she tried again tomorrow when Elsa felt better.

* * *

**A/N Slightly longer chapter this time! I hope I'm doing well with this fanfiction thing... And yikes, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I know there must be some. I'm trying my best not to rush into things, but it's hard for me not to want to get to the good parts, hehe. After the next chapter is when things start to heat up! Be ready ;)**

**That said, the next chapter won't release as quickly because school is a butt :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a friendly reminder that this fic is rated M for certain reasons :) Nothing too big in this chapter though...**

* * *

Elsa clenched the fabric of her sheets as she shot up in her bed. Her body and face glistened in sweat, eyes wide in disbelief and pupils dilated in arousal. Unable to withstand the heat of the room around her, she pulled off her shirt and whipped it at her desk chair. She panted as her heart pounded against her chest.

She had vivid dreams about a certain redhead. Despite having convinced herself after leaving Anna at the kitchen table that she had no attraction to Anna at all and she was just caught off guard, Elsa's dreams plagued her with thoughts of the girl. After all, she couldn't stop thinking of the way Anna's shirt rode up when she reached for the top shelf of the cabinet yesterday.

They started off innocent enough. In one of her first dreams, Anna knocked on Elsa's door, and Elsa opened it up without hesitation, both of them smiling. The two of them sat on Elsa's bed and chatted on and on about musicals, their hobbies, and general silliness- much like the previous conversations they had. But then dream Anna brought up the topic of future plans.

Elsa knew of course that after she finished her fourth year, she'd want to try to make it on Broadway. Or if that failed, at least write a few songs, travel, and perform for others. But in her dream, Elsa had no idea what to say. She was lost. Lost in blue. All she saw was blue. Blue eyes. Staring at her. Getting closer. Leaning in. Blue eyes that were slowly disappearing under the closing lids of the one named Anna.

Elsa tried to speak, but only bubbles came out. They were underwater. Or were they? Anna was wet. Elsa was dry. Anna wanted to fix that. As she inched closer, Elsa could feel her skin tingle. Anna wasn't even touching her, but Elsa's breathing quickened. Her heart continued to race and her heat was almost at its peak.

Elsa could feel the wetness between her legs. Anna was going to do it. She wanted it. Elsa wanted it. Elsa slid her eyelids shut and-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Fuck. No._

_FUCK. _

_NO._

_FUCKING ANNA. YOUR ALARM CLOCK._

_...fucking...Anna..._

Elsa dropped upper body back down onto her bed and she flushed. Her body had managed to cool down a bit, but now her face was boiling again.

Elsa bit down on her lip in a feeble attempt to quell the beautiful sensation building between her legs. That dream had done quite a bit to her.

_Okay. Fuck. Just this one time._

The girl's arm shot down her pants and her fingers went to work right away. She made sure to keep quiet so Anna couldn't hear her sounds of pleasure as she came to her release.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna knocked lightly on Elsa's door. "Are you awake?"

There was no reply.

It was almost noon, and Elsa hadn't left her room yet- Or at least, not since Anna had returned home. There was a possibility that she was still asleep, Anna thought, but the sound of quiet sneezes told her otherwise.

_Unless maybe she sneezed and went back to sleep? Or sneezed in her sleep?_

_...is that possible?_

Anna turned to walk towards her bedroom before second thinking her actions.

"I'm really sorry if the food I made yesterday made you sick," the girl stated, dejected. It had been on her mind all day yesterday and today. Anna was going out of her mind thinking that Elsa might dislike her (even more than she probably already did) because she might have given her food poisoning or something. Even though there was a serious lack of throwing up, she noticed.

It also occurred to Anna that Elsa might think that she hated her. That certainly wasn't true, so Anna wanted desperately to clear things up.

She waited patiently, but there was still no answer.

"I didn't mean for that to happen... I mean, I'm usually such a great cook. And well, I didn't get sick after eating the food... I don't hate you, Elsa."

Anna shifted her weight between legs as she awaited a response.

"...even if you hate me."

She walked off to her room and shut the door quietly, completely defeated by something as simple as a door.

On the other side, Elsa was slumped against it. She had heard every word, of course. The girl pulled her legs to her chest and put her head onto her knees, letting out a sigh.

Elsa didn't know what to do. She was completely infatuated with the redhead, and had no idea how to deal with it. She tried avoiding Anna by trying to stay out of sight so they only had conversations when they had to, but clearly that wasn't enough. The only choice left was to ignore Anna completely. No matter how much it bothered her to do so, or how much it would hurt Anna.

She hated to do it, she really did. The last thing she wanted was for Anna to think that she hated her. Not when she felt something entirely different towards her. Something that she secretly hoped Anna could reciprocate. But her past experiences told her it was wrong. Both Anna and herself would end up getting hurt in the end, even if Anna felt the same way she did.

_I don't even know if she likes girls that way... If she knew how I felt, she probably wouldn't even be my friend._

_She probably has lots of friends already, so it probably wouldn't be a loss for her anyway._

* * *

Anna lay face down on her bed in starfish formation. She barely left herself any room to breathe with her nose and mouth flat on her mattress.

"What am I going to do today?" She said in a nasally voice to no one in particular while she made 'bed sheet angels.'

Feeling herself losing the ability to breath, she flopped onto her back, letting her right arm hang off the bed and bringing the back of her left hand to her forehead while she panted.

Anna didn't normally have plans after school. Not unless "plans" involved doing homework, browsing Tumblr, or trying to get Elsa to speak to her. Yes, college life was a joy for her so far.

_So full of experience! _Anna said to herself, deadpan.

Remembering that she was in a similar situation a couple days before, she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her list of contacts, (most of whom were people she'd only spoken to once in high school, the others were her friends that didn't contact her anymore and her family), and tapped on the number she was looking for.

"_Hey Punzie, wanna hang out? :)"_

She typed eagerly, excited for the chance to spend time with her cousin again. But unlike the last time Anna had texted her, the response wasn't very quick. She'd waited at least half an hour before she received a response, almost falling asleep on her bed. Her new ring tone, which she changed to Kim Possible's Kimmunicator tone, fished her out of her daze. It was a fitting ring tone, as she remembered that she used to pretend to be Kim Possible and sneak around Rapunzel's house when she was younger. She smiled at the memory and then checked her messages.

"_Sure thing. When do you wanna meet?"_

Anna typed out a reply as soon as she read over the text.

"_Hows 5? Cafeteria again"_

She didn't know to expect it, but Rapunzel's next reply took another half hour. And by then, it was already almost 4:45. The message Rapunzel sent back wasn't exactly helping, either.

"_Sorry cuz. I'm busy today. Some other time, k?"_

Anna stared blankly at the message, trying to see if maybe Rapunzel was just kidding around. She'd learned that her cousin had become quite the joke and sass master on their last encounter- something that was very uncharacteristic of the Rapunzel that Anna remembered as a child. Rapunzel already accepted Anna's invitation to hang out, so why the sudden change of mind?

_I guess she got caught up in homework or something. I guess I'll just waste time alone. I've got a score to beat on Flappy Bird anyway._

Anna shrugged off her cousin's rejection and threw her phone aside. She hopped off her bed and decided that she'd spend the rest of the evening trying to make a real meal for dinner instead of having another pre-cooked meal.

* * *

Two weeks trudged by. Two weeks of Anna thinking that she would go crazy with the amount of times she talked to herself lately. Without anyone to talk to, what else was she to do? She would sing when she could- in the shower or at her computer desk, but she always had to be conscious about how loud her singing was for fear that she might disturb Elsa. Even though it seemed like Elsa wouldn't complain even if she _was_ bothered by her singing. But Anna didn't want her roommate to hate her even more than she might have already.

Anna was still doing her best to be friendly to her peers in class, but it seemed more impossible every single day. There was an instance where Anna had helped a boy up after he accidentally tripped over a stage prop. The boy thanked Anna, and she was about to ask if he was all right before she was stopped by another female who told her to stay away, thinking that Anna had caused the boy to trip in the first place. She never got the chance to explain herself, and the boy didn't even try to stand up for her. She watched the two as they joined another small group of students.

It seemed liked everyone in the class had their own little groups. Being a month into the school year and having no friends though, would Anna still have a chance to get to know some people? Or would they all keep to their own groups and not bother with anyone else outside their group?

It felt like kindergarten again. Maybe it was the fact that she had freckles. Maybe it was her red hair. Maybe she just didn't fit in at all. But people grow out of that kind of immaturity, so why was Anna being excluded at this point in school?

She tried not to show that it was bothering her, but it was. All she wanted was friends. All she wanted was someone to confide in. Each and every day was breaking Anna. She wasn't as cheerful anymore. She had no one- not anymore. A whole month had gone by since school started, and Anna had never felt so alone.

She had texted Rapunzel almost every day since the day Rapunzel had said she was busy, and every single time, she got the same answer back.

"Sorry again, Anna. I'm just really busy today, maybe some other time?", was about the gist of it every day.

Rapunzel was busy. Rapunzel had a life. Rapunzel had a life outside of family.

It wasn't until one day when Anna was walking back to the dorms from class, when she spotted Rapunzel surrounded by a group of scary looking men. One of the men had a hook as a hand, she was sure. She was scared for her cousin at first, thoughts of lunging towards the group and fighting off the men to keep them away from the frail Rapunzel came to her mind. But then she saw them all laughing and smiling together, and Anna remembered how much Rapunzel had grown. How much stronger she'd become. She could handle herself now. She wasn't the weak little girl she once was. Then she saw a handsome boy in the bunch drape an arm around her cousin's waist and pull her close, giving her a peck on the forehead.

Rapunzel had friends. Rapunzel had _love._

That's when Anna realized that all those times that Rapunzel said she was busy, she was probably hanging out with her friends- with her boyfriend- and this made Anna feel even more alone.

Why was everyone else around her so happy? What happened to her happiness? Where did it go? Did she even have any happiness to begin with? Or did she never have it, and only noticed it when the people around her have abandoned her?

_I mean it's great that everyone is so happy. I'm glad for them. I just wish they'd share some of the happiness with me is all..._

To top it all off, Elsa had stopped speaking to her entirely. Anna had tried twice more the day after Elsa said she'd felt sick, and both times, Elsa wouldn't speak to her. Anna bought coffee and a donut for her on both occasions, never once hearing a thank you, but all the time getting some money back when she wasn't looking.

_Seems like everyone is bent on shutting me out, _Anna scoffed.

* * *

Anna returned home from class one day and stared at Elsa's door, contemplating whether or not she should even bother trying to talk to her again.

Her gaze dropped to the floor as she continued to think on it. With everything that's happened over the past month, Elsa has been the nicest to her. Not as nice as Rapunzel was, of course. But for someone she'd just met, Elsa was the most friendly. That's when she remembered her conversation with Rapunzel.

Now more than ever Anna wanted to know why Elsa was treating her like this. She'd done nothing wrong to her, right? Now was the time to find out. She'd never know if she didn't ask. It was time to ask.

Anna dropped her bag by the suite door, huffed, and marched towards Elsa's door confidently.

She raised her arm almost angrily to bang on the door, but then relaxed her nerves and gave in to a gentle knock.

"Elsa...?"

There was no reply, as expected, but she wouldn't be deterred that easily. Thinking of a question to lead into the one that she really wanted the answer to, Anna spoke again, patiently.

"Do you want to go grocery shopping? I noticed that we're both almost out of food."

No answer.

"Do you at least want me to buy some groceries for you? I could do that. You don't have to pay me back. Or you could. If you wanted to. But really, I'm okay with buying your groceries."

She silenced herself to see if she could hear Elsa speaking, but no words came.

"You could just tell me what you want me to get for you and I'll pick it up."

When she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door, she panicked, but there were still no words.

"The grocery shuttle bus should start picking up students in about half an hour. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

This time, she hardly waited for a response. Everything that has happened over the past few weeks were built up, and this was the breaking point. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She'd done nothing to deserve this treatment from Elsa, or even from the other students.

"I'm tired of this. I'm so tired of it, Elsa." This was the time to ask. There was no turning back. It had been far too long and Anna couldn't stand it anymore. "What did I ever do to you? What did I do to deserve this, Elsa?" Her voice cracked, but she didn't care. "I've done nothing but try to be a good friend to you- a good roommate- since day one! We got along so well! What changed, huh? What did I do?" Anna could hardly notice that her voice was rising with each word. It didn't help that she knew Elsa was awake now and she still wasn't answering her.

_Let her ignore me. I don't care anymore!_

"I'm done trying, okay! I really hope you're happy!" Anna's throat was starting to clench. Each word was strangled. Every syllable put strain on her. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Her mind ran rampant. She wasn't thinking straight anymore. She was so angry, so hurt.

"Ignore me, I don't care! It's not like anyone else talks to me anyway!" Tears were falling now, but Anna didn't care enough to wipe them away.

"It's not like we're friends, right? It's not like I have friends here! No one talks to me. No one _knows_ me! Everyone is so mean and self-centered! Even my roommate who I thought could be my friend has abandoned me. And I don't even know what the fuck I did wrong! Tell me, Elsa. Please, tell me!" Anna dropped to the floor onto her hands and knees. She shook violently. Her tears fell onto the porcelain tiles of the cold kitchen floor. Anna was a wreck. She spoke her mind though, and didn't regret it one bit.

"My high school friends have all abandoned me! They don't message back anymore and it's like they've all replaced me and found someone better!" She gasped desperately for air. The lump in her throat made it hard to get words out.

"My cousin- My cousin. I thought for a while that she'd be there for me. But I was wrong! She- she's found family of her own. Friends that she can rely on. She doesn't need me anymore... And it's like I don't even know her and it scares me. I'm so scared!"

Her mind finally caught up with her words as she tried to calm herself down. She must have terrified Elsa with all her bawling screaming. She sniffled endlessly and wiped her tears away, even though they kept falling. Exhaling loudly to calm herself enough to speak in a gentler tone, Anna retracted her body into fetal position and muttered.

"...please, Elsa. I know I hardly know you, but you're the only one in this whole school that has been kind to me. I'm so alone here..."

And with that, Elsa opened her door shyly. She peered out with watery eyes, and as quickly as she spotted Anna curled up on the floor, she rushed to her side and picked her up. She held her up by her shoulders and brought her in for a brief hug before pulling back again.

"...it's okay, Anna. I got you."

Anna was shocked. She was happy. She was sad. She was in awe. Through her misty eyes as she looked up at Elsa, for the first time, she noticed how wonderfully gorgeous she was.

* * *

**Shorter chapter this time. But there's fluff ahead! PREPARE YOURSELVES. Review maybe? :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I've been super busy school finals. But updates should be a bit more frequent now! Feel free to follow me on tumblr for more constant updates on the progress of upcoming chapters. (it's linked on my profile!) or just write my author name dot tumblr dot com :)**

**Here we go!**

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Elsa...?"

Elsa was surprised. It had been weeks since Anna last knocked on her door. And even though they crossed paths occasionally in their home, neither of them exchanged any words, or looks for that matter. She tried her best to ignore the knocking. Her resolve was strong.

"Do you want to go grocery shopping? I noticed that we're both almost out of food."

The blonde clenched her fists, she knew this was true.

_Sorry Anna. I'll have to go some other time. Alone. Like I always have._

"Do you at least want me to buy some groceries for you? I could do that. You don't have to pay me back. Or you could. If you wanted to. But really, I'm okay with buying your groceries."

_God, this girl. She's too nice. Nope. Nope. Not happening. _

"You could just tell me what you want me to get for you and I'll pick it up."

A silence followed, but Elsa was sure that Anna was still standing there.

_Maybe I should just tell her to go away and leave me alone._

Elsa stood up from her desk chair and walked around her bed towards the door. She knew that Anna obviously knew that she was ignoring her, hence the conversation she was trying to strike up. Elsa reached up for the door knob.

"The grocery shuttle bus should start picking up students in about half an hour. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

_I'll do it. I'll tell her to leave me alone. But...it'd be rude of me to tell her off when - _

Elsa's thoughts came to an abrupt end when Anna's voice became noticeably louder.

"I'm tired of this. I'm so tired of it, Elsa."

The blonde froze.

"What did I ever do to you? What did I do to deserve this, Elsa? I've done nothing but try to be a good friend to you- a good roommate- since day one! We got along so well! What changed, huh? What did I do?"

Elsa's breathing stopped. Anna was confronting her. Sweet, kind, Anna was shouting at her through her door. What was Elsa going to do? Although she had never felt this way before, Elsa felt trapped in her room. And in fact, she was. There was no where to go. No where to retreat to. Nothing to do but stand and listen.

"I'm done trying, okay! I really hope you're happy!"

Elsa's breathing resumed when she heard Anna's voice getting weaker. She didn't even have to guess what came after, since she had been in similar situations before.

"Ignore me, I don't care! It's not like anyone else talks to me anyway!" Her voice broke. She was crying now, as Elsa predicted.

"It's not like we're friends, right? It's not like I have friends here!"

_Wait... what...?_

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Besides the fact that her sweetheart of a roommate was bawling right outside her bedroom door, Elsa was utterly surprised.

_Anna doesn't have friends? But how?_

Elsa turned her back to the door and then leaned back, slumping against it and sliding down to sit on the floor.

_That's... unbelievable. She's not lying, is she?_

"No one talks to me. No one _knows_ me! Everyone is so mean and self-centered!"

_But Anna, you're so kind and friendly and genuine and... beautiful. And your personality is so amazing. Why wouldn't anyone want to be your friend?_

"Even my roommate who I thought could be my friend has abandoned me. And I don't even know what the fuck I did wrong! Tell me, Elsa. Please, tell me!"

This caused Elsa's heart to sink. Was Anna really that upset about what she had been doing?

_You're so much better than me, Anna. I didn't think it would matter to you._

"My high school friends have all abandoned me! They don't message back anymore and it's like they've all replaced me and found someone better! My cousin- My cousin. I thought for a while that she'd be there for me. But I was wrong! She- she's found family of her own. Friends that she can rely on. She doesn't need me anymore... And it's like I don't even know her and it scares me. I'm so scared!" Anna was gasping for air now and Elsa could feel her own throat start to clench up. After all, it wasn't too long ago that she experienced the same thing Anna was.

Everything she was saying described some part of her life up to this point. Nobody talked to Elsa. Elsa didn't have friends. Everyone pushed Elsa away. Why? She would never know, but she did learn to live with it. But that also meant that she'd unwillingly turn into one of those people.

Elsa realized that she was a big part of putting Anna through what everyone else had put her through in the past, and the thought of it brought her to tears. It was a rough three years for her. She didn't want Anna to go through the same things she did.

"...please, Elsa. I know I hardly know you, but you're the only one in this whole school that has been kind to me. I'm so alone here..."

Tears started falling from Elsa's eyes now. Anna sounded so defeated. So broken. Elsa couldn't take it anymore.

_I won't let you go through the same thing._

Elsa stood up and cautiously opened her door. Anna was curled up on the ground, in tears - an all too familiar scene in Elsa's memories.

She didn't bother to wipe her tears. Instead, she picked Anna up and embraced her. She pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"...it's okay, Anna. I got you."

* * *

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Anna, I already told you that it's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry in the first place,"

The two sat at their kitchen table as Anna apologized ceaselessly to Elsa. Her face was still fresh with tears and the sound of her sniffles filled the air periodically along with a few hiccups here and there. Once she was sure Anna had calmed down enough, Elsa walked over to her bedroom, ensuring the girl that she wouldn't close the door once there, walked around her bed to her computer desk, picked up her Kleenex box, and returned to offer Anna a tissue.

Anna felt the need to apologize to Elsa for the way she acted. It's not every day that someone you barely know breaks down into tears in front of your bedroom door and causes you to come out and hug them until they stop crying.

Anna never meant for it to happen. She just wanted a reason from _someone_ that would let her know just what she was doing to drive everyone away. Elsa assured her that it was fine and that she understood completely. And she did, more than Anna could know.

Anna sniffled and then wiped her cheeks before taking a tissue from the box Elsa offered and then speaking.

"So what did I do, anyway? *hic* You...you never really answered that question..." She trailed off and watched Elsa's gaze lower and her arm holding the tissue box drop to her side. Anna braced herself for the worst.

"I – I was scared, I guess."

Anna crossed her arms and legs and glared at her, but Elsa refused to give a proper answer. Anna hiccuped briefly and covered her mouth, eliciting a slight smile from the older girl that fell immediately that didn't go unnoticed by Anna. Elsa glanced down at each of her hands before mustering up the courage to look Anna in the eye.

"Anna, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't think I would. You didn't deserve that from me and I'm sorry."

Anna pouted and brushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. It's fine. I mean I guess I was pretty annoying there, huh?"

Elsa shook her head. Anna hiccuped once again.

"No! Not at all, actually. I just... Look, Anna. I promise that I won't shut you out anymore. Literally and figuratively.

Anna the raised her eyebrow.

"...except for when I'm sleeping or changing. Or it really is none of your business. Or something."

The redhead smirked.

"Does this mean you don't hate me?" She smiled, worried.

"I never hated you, Anna," Elsa assured. "Actually, you're the only person I enjoy talking to." The blonde crossed her arms, but to Anna, it seemed more like the girl was hugging herself.

"So why did you -" One look at Elsa made Anna second think herself. She didn't want to press the issue further. If Elsa wanted to tell her, she would have already. "Never mind." Anna hiccuped and gave Elsa a reassuring smile, trying to think of something to change the topic.

"So... what's your favourite donut anyway?"

Elsa smiled a smile that made Anna's heart melt.

"Vanilla dip. I know it's kind of childish, but I love sprinkles."

Anna smacked her forehead in realization before hiccuping yet again.

"Vanilla dip! Why didn't I think of ever buying you one? I'll remember that next time!"

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth with one hand, as Anna turned back to face her, she couldn't help but notice a red mark from where Anna had hit her forehead. Anna looked back at her questioningly.

"What? Did I already *hic* buy you that one? I don't remember ever doing that..." She trailed off.

"First off, no. You haven't. And besides, you don't have to buy me coffee or donuts anymore. I'm very capable of doing that by myself," Anna blew the few strands that she recently tucked behind her ear off of her face. They never did stay in place. "Secondly," Elsa pointed at Anna's forehead. "You've got a little something on your face," she giggled.

Anna's eyebrows pushed together as she attempted to look up at her forehead.

"...I really have to stop hitting myself. I always get these red marks because my skin is kind of sensitive. You should see the sunburn I get in the Summer. *hic* Yeesh!" She paused and tried to rub the redness away, but to no avail. "...does it look bad?" Anna looked at Elsa with a half smile across her face.

Elsa found it hard to look directly at Anna's forehead. Her eyes always wanted to drift down to meet the younger girl's. She almost realized too late that she hadn't answered Anna's question yet.

"N-no. It's fine. You're fine. You look... fine," the older girl managed to stammer out.

Anna of course thought nothing of it. She hardly knew Elsa, so she couldn't judge her based on a question that caught her off guard. But that got Anna thinking. Thinking about how she really wanted to get to know her roommate. Now more than ever since they would finally be able to talk to each other like normal people without a door as a barrier. Anna tried once again to brush her bangs back behind her ears.

"Hey, so. Do you want to play some Wii games? I brought my Wii from home since, well, my parents don't really play it. They bought it as a birthday gift for me when it first came out," She noticed Elsa twitch slightly at the mention of her parents but again, thought nothing of it and focused more on the topic at hand.

"I'd love to," the blonde smiled.

Catching her off guard, Anna took her by the hand and skipped almost too excitedly to her room, not remembering how messy it was. Her bed wasn't made, there were chocolate wrappers sprawled all over her computer desk and on the ground around her garbage can, and her sheet music was stacked in a corner surrounded by her laundry. Anna sweat nervously as she turned around to explain to Elsa how stressed she's been and how little time she'd spent cleaning.

"Don't worry about it. I was the same way in first year," the older girl replied calmly. The tone of her voice calmed Anna's anxiety about her room enough for her to stop panicking internally.

Anna walked around her bed to her desk to pick up the tv remote and pointed it at the corner of the room without looking. Each of the dorm rooms were equipped with small lcd tvs that were installed on the wall opposite the bed. The tvs were not as big as the ones in the common room of their suite, but it was nice to have and very convenient.

Anna then turned to grab a Wii remote and turn on her Wii, but when she pressed the power button, it didn't turn on.

"Huh." She banged the remote lightly against the heel of her palm and tried again, but it still didn't turn on.

The redhead smiled sheepishly and apologized.

"I guess I forgot *hic*to charge the batteries," she sighed.

Elsa, seeing the clear disappointment in her face and hearing it in her voice, called out to her.

"Anna? Let's play in my room instead," Elsa said, trying to hide a small blush and ignore the accidental dirty implications of her words. Thankfully, Anna didn't seem to pick up on them.

_She probably doesn't have a dirty mind like you do._

"You have a Wii too?" Anna asked innocently.

"Not exactly," Elsa exhaled. "I prefer PC gaming, actually," She grinned over her shoulder as she led Anna to her room.

Anna was a bit hesitant to enter at first. She'd never even seen the inside of Elsa's room since before she moved in. And all the times after that, her door was closed.

Elsa turned and looked at Anna expectantly. The younger girl had stopped right outside the door like there was some sort of barrier preventing her from entering.

"It's okay, Anna. You can come in."

Anna hiccuped and took a step inside.

The first thing that caught her eye were the gorgeous ice blue curtains that glistened under the light of the sun, making the room look blue as well. They didn't block out the sun completely, but the residence building provided blinds that covered the window anyway, so there really was no point to the curtains other than decoration.

Her bedding matched the colour of the curtains. Her pillows as well. Anna smiled when she noticed a stuffed snowman resting between Elsa's two pillows.

The thing that really intrigued Anna about Elsa's room were the papers covering the walls. On closer inspection, Anna concluded that they were drawings.

_Wow... Did Elsa draw all these?_

There were drawings of characters that Anna recognized from some video games, portraits of people that Anna recognized from Broadway productions, and portraits of a few other people she didn't recognize at all.

Before getting the chance to ask about the artwork, Anna heard a neat little jingle and turned towards Elsa who had an Xbox controller in hand.

On the opposite side of the bed was Elsa's desk and computer. Anna had never seen such a huge desktop computer before. Elsa tried to explain that it was a, 'full tower' case with high end...CPU, GPU, PSU... more things that probably ended with 'U'... parts. Anna wasn't entirely sure what these things were, but they sounded pretty high-tech.

"All that stuff is what makes it great for gaming. Way better than console systems, in my opinion." Elsa said hesitantly. She didn't want to come off too strong and look like a total nerd.

Anna paused to take in everything that Elsa just explained to her but still couldn't fully understand. She told herself that she'd research computer parts later on. Then she asked a question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Hey, I thought you said we were playing games on your computer? I don't see an Xbox anywhere either... You have confused me thoroughly." Anna said, proud that she got through saying that without hiccuping. It was all too soon though as she hiccuped after that thought concluded.

Elsa giggled and made a few clicks on her computer, launching Skullgirls, and handed Anna the controller.

"You take this, I'll use the keyboard," Elsa smiled as she noticed the complete and utter confusion on Anna's face. "The controller is synced to the computer, so it can be used to play games."

Elsa watched in awe as Anna's confusion disappeared and was replaced with a bright smile.

"No way! That's really cool!"

The two sat on Elsa's bed and turned the computer monitor in their direction. Elsa started the game and taught Anna the controls. After just a few games, Anna groaned loudly.

"UGH. I just wish these *hic* hiccups would go away!" Anna flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Holding your breath won't do it?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, you know I've been trying that if you haven't heard me speak for a while, and that happened while we were playing our first few rounds." Anna looked up at Elsa and then blew some strands of hair off of her face. Then, she noticed a drawing on the wall behind Elsa that she hadn't noticed before.

"Elsa? Is that a drawing of your parents?"

Elsa's eyes fell.

"Yes," She replied curtly.

Sensing that this was probably a sensitive topic, Anna tried once again to change the subject so as to not upset her roommate.

"Did you draw all these yourself? They're amazing," she said while sitting up on the bed and glancing around the room, hiccuping twice this time and groaning lightly.

The blonde almost immediately perked up and nodded in confirmation with pride.

"Yes, I did. Thank you," she looked to Anna and decided to add a bit more explanation to her words.

"Um, art was my back-up plan. For if I didn't get into the musical theatre program."

"Well I think *hic* you're amazing. At drawing. And singing! I think, I mean. I have yet to hear you sing. But I'm not asking you to, you don't have to for me. It'd be nice to hear some time though, if you want...*hic* maybe. GAAAH! Stupid hiccups! Go away!" Elsa watched in amusement as Anna hit her chest repeatedly in an attempt to stop her hiccups.

"Maybe I should scare you or something."

"Pffff, please. If there's one thing you should know about me, Elsa, is that I don't get scared that easily." Anna said smugly. Elsa laughed.

"I guess we'll see about that! I'll strike when you least expect it."

"Try me," Anna said, determined.

The two shared a laugh and went back to their game.

Anna was really starting to get the hang of the game, having come close to beating Elsa multiple times.

When Anna finally won a round, she threw her arms into the air and celebrated.

"Ha ha! Take that, Elsa! *hic*You're no longer the champ! I've won the title! Woooo!"

"You won't have that title for long!" Elsa laughed.

"Do your worst!" Anna exlcaimed.

And then Anna did something that Elsa didn't expect at all. Something that she had gotten used to doing to people close to her.

"AHH!" Elsa yelped in a high pitched voice that Anna had never heard before.

"Anna, what the – why did you poke my side?" Elsa almost yelled.

Anna couldn't stop herself from laughing. All this time, Elsa seemed so calm and collected, but this?

"Oh my gosh, Elsa, are you ticklish?"

"I'm not answering that!" Elsa blushed furiously. She just knew that she'd be in for more tickles if she did.

But that didn't stop Anna. She put her controller down on the bed and slowly crawled towards Elsa who was backing towards the headboard.

Elsa's mind couldn't help but recall a dream she'd had where she was in a similar situation, only the circumstances were different.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. No. I can't think about this now! I'm about to die by tickles! Unless..._

Elsa's narrowed her eyes and launched herself towards Anna. She put her arms around Anna's stomach and went to work tickling her.

She had only guessed that Anna was ticklish, but it turned out to be true when Anna was on her back trying to catch her breath and move Elsa's hands away from her.

"St-stop! No m-more!" Anna said between fits of laughter. "I promise I won't tickle you! Just- just stop!"

Thinking that she'd had enough, Elsa let up.

"That's what you get," she giggled.

"Ha ha, alright! I won't mess with you. But I'm still the Skullgirls champion in this dorm. Wanna play another round?"

"Only if you're up for it. I'm sorry I tickled you so much." Elsa apologized.

"Pfff, don't worry about it. I totally deserved that. Just watch your back, missy."

The two shared another laugh.

"I am so going to win again. I've really gotten used to – wait a minute."

Elsa stared at Anna's questioningly. Had Elsa done something wrong?

"Oh my gosh, Elsa, you did it!"

Now Elsa was confused.

"Did what?"

"You tickled my hiccups away! Thank you! I can finally play seriously," Anna grinned mischievously.

"Oh. Well I'm glad to know that you weren't at the top of your game," Elsa grinned. "Now I won't have to hold back."

She glared at Anna, staring right into her eyes, and Anna stared back. Then Anna looked away, seemingly realizing something. Elsa's heart stopped and she dropped her gaze when she realized how awkward that exchange was. Was Anna creeped out?

"Elsa?"

The blonde looked up at her nervously.

"I'm glad you're – we're... I..."

Anna was unsure if what she wanted to say was true. Did Elsa feel the same way that she did now?

"I'm glad that we're..." Anna closed her eyes before saying the next word, bracing herself for her roommate's reaction before continuing."I'm glad we're friends," she opened one of her eyes to take a peek at Elsa's reaction.

To her surprise, Elsa just stared at her in contemplation before smiling.

"I'm glad we're friends too, Anna."

* * *

**Ahhhhhh. So this chapter was a bit rushed since I haven't uploaded in a while and I have some stuff to take care of, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you spot anything I should change, then let me know^^**

**That said, I'm looking for a beta...or pre-reader? Editor. Yes. That's the word. If you're interested, just send me a message!**

**Also, don't forget to follow me on tumblr if you want to stay updated more constantly :) (link on my profile!)**

**Thank you everyone 3**


End file.
